fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover Vocal Album: ~Oozora no Uta!~
Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover Vocal Album: ~Oozora no Uta!~ 'is a vocal album for the crossover movie, Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi! and it contains the opening, ending, and new character songs for the cures (some are just remixed or have new versions) and group songs, some original songs by some Pretty Cure singers (Ikeda Aya, Kudou Mayu, Gojou Mayumi, etc.), and a remixed version of the ending, a total of 35 songs. Track List 1.Radiating Heart!~Eternal Light~ 輝き の こころ!~永遠 の 光~ ''Kagayaki no Kokoro!~Eien no Hikari~ Opening song for the Movie, by Ayaka Hirahara 2.Double Duo! VOCAL SOLAR STORM! ダブル コンビ! VOCAL SOLAR STORM! Daburu Konbi! BOKARU SORARU SUTOOMU! A new version of VOCAL RAINBOW STORM for Cure Black and Cure White, by Honna Yoko and Yukana, with some Amaterasu (only barks and howls) and Issun dialouge. 3. I am the Light (Traditional Remix) わたしは光 (Traditional Remix) Watashi wa Hikari (Traditional Remix) Remix of Watashi wa Hikari, Shiny Luminous' song, by Tanaka Rie. 4. Twin Spirits ふたご スピリッツ Futago Supirittsu A new duet Image Song for Cure Bloom and Cure Egret by Kimoto Orie and Enomoto Atsuko. 5. Dream Catch! ゆめ キャッチ! Yume Kyacchu! A new Image Song for Cure Dream by Sanpei Yuko. 6. Butterfly Song ちょう の うた Chou no Uta A group song for the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 team by Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai. 7. Milk Miracle Milky Legend (Mystical Remix) ミルク･ミラクル･ミルキィ伝説 (Mystical Remix) Miruku Mirakuru Miruki Densetsu (Mystical Remix) A remix of the song Milk Miracle Milky Legend, Milk's song, by Sendai Eri. 8.Let's Dance! ~Dance of Love~ レッツダンス！~愛 の 踊り~ Rettsu Dansu! ~Ai no Odori~ A new Image Song for Cure Peach by Oki Kanae. 9. Shining Bright ~Hope~ シャイニング ブライト ~きぼう~ Shaininggu Buraito ~ Kibou~ A new Image Song for Cure Berry by Kitamura Eri. 10. No Believe, No Life (Pure Trust Remix) No Believe, No Life (Pure Trust Remix) Noo Beriibu Noo Raifu (Pure Trust Remix) A remix of No Believe No Life, Cure Pine's song, by Nakagawa Akiko. 11. The darkness of yesterday, the light of today 昨日 の ダーク, 本日 の 光 Kinō no Yami, Honjitsu no Hikari A new image song for Cure Passion by Komatsu Yuka. 12. Valley of flowers 花 の 谷 Hana no Dani A new image song for Cure Blossom by Mizuki Nana. 13. Special*Colourful (ULTIMATE Chibi Remix) スペシャル＊カラフル (ULTIMATE Chibi Remix) Supesharu*Karafuru (ULTIMATE Chibi Remix) A remix of Special*Colourful, Cure Marine's song, by Mizusawa Fumie. 14. ~Light of the Heavens~ ~大空 の 光~ ~''Oozora no Hikari~'' A new image song for Cure Sunshine by Kuwashima Houko. 15.Moonlight ~SILVER~ Blizzard つきかげ ~SILVER~ 吹雪 Tsukikage ~SHIRUBA~ fubuki A new version of Moon ~Gekkou~ Attack, Cure Moonlight's song, by Hisakawa Aya. 16. Hope Goes On (Moon Tribe Remix) 希望はつづく (Moon Tribe Remix) Kibou wa Tsudzuku (Moon Tribe Remix) A remix of Kibou wa Tsudzuku, Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm's song, by Koshimizu Ami and Fumiko Orisaka. 17. Heart Beat of a Soul! 魂 の Heart Beat! Tamashii no Haato Biito! A new image song for Cure Beat, by Toyoguchi Megumi. 18.Shi Shi!~Shining Symphony~ シ シ!~Shining Symphony~ Shi Shi!~Shaininggu Simfoni~ 19. Path of Happy End Happy End の 道 Happy Endo no Michi A new group song for the Smile! Team by Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami. 20. Heart Energy ハート エナジー Haato Enaaji A new Image Song for Cure Heart, by Nabatame Hitomi. 21. Sparkling Diamond きらきら ダイヤモンド Kira KIra Daiyamondo A new Image Song for Cure Diamond, by Minako Kotobuki 24. CLOVER ~Maiden's Prayer~ (Rising Sun Remix) CLOVER ~オトメ の 祈り~ (Rising Sun Remix) KUROBA ~Otome no Inori~ (Rising Sun Remix) A remix of CLOVER ~Otome no Inori~, Cure Rosetta's song. by Fuchigami Mai. 25. Blade of Truth まこと の つるぎ Makoto no Tsurugi A new Image song for Cure Sword, by Miyamoto Kanako 26. Sweet☆Ace☆Melody! スイート☆エース☆メロディ! Suiito☆''Ēsu''☆''Merodi!'' A new Image Song for Cure Ace, by Kugimiya Rie. 27.WARMTH ~Song of the Heavens~ WARMTH ~大空 の 歌~ WARMTH ~Oozora no Uta~ Original song by Ikeda Aya, Kudou Mayu, Gojou Mayumi, Yoshida Hitomi and Kanako Miyamoto. 28. Plain of Friends ともだち の 平原 Tomodachi no Heigen Original Character Song for Kuni (Kuninushi) by Gojou Mayumi 29. Sea of Jewels ほうせき の うみ Hōseki ''no Umi'' Original Character Song for Nanami by Kudou Mayu. 30. 1, 2, 3! ~Flower Festival~ 1, 2, 3! ~フラワー Festival~ 1, 2, 3! Hana Fesutibaru~ Original Character Song for Kagu (Kagura) by Kanako Miyamoto 31. DESTINY~This Path~ DESTINY~この みち~ DESUTINI~Kono Michi~ Original Character Song for Kurow by Ikeda Aya. 32. Blaze of Power! パワー の ほのお! Paawa no Honoo! Original Character Song for Manpuku by Yoshida Hitomi. 33.Maiden's Wish ~SUNRISE~ オトメ の 願い ~SUNRISE~ Otome no Negai ~SANRAISU~ Group song by all of the voice actresses of the lead cures, and also Hirahara Ayaka. 34. RESET (Happy Pretty Cure Version!) RESET (Happy Pretty Cure Version!) Resetto ''('Happy Pretty Cure Version!)'' The ending for the movie remixed and sang by the lead cures. 35.RESET RESET Resetto The Ending for the movie as well as the ending of Okami, by Hirahara Ayaka. Trivia Most of the character songs are used as endings in the bonus stories. Category:Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi Category:Vocal Albums Category:User: curewolfy11